


Tomato Salad.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [97]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Deliberately Trash, Gen, Multi, Stupidity, Unintentional Racism (if taken out of context I’m so sorry), tomatoes, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides





	Tomato Salad.

“Pass the salt dear.” Mme Tomate said to her wife, Señora Tomato.

“Ya boi.” She replied, passing the salt.

Their children, twins Herr Tomatokun and Fraulein Tomatochan picked at the humans on their lettuce leaves.

“Mom, why do we have to eat these gross people?” Herr whined.

“I hate the pale ones! They look like skin.” Fraulein moaned.

“Shuttupa and eat xd.” Mme crossly stated.

“Cut off the top and they won’t look like skin. Or just eat the brunets and blonds if ur gonna wine desuyo.” Groaned Señora.

“I don’t want humans.” Herr shrieked.

“YES U DO.” Señora whispered.

“i want mini humans.” Fraulein BELLOWED.

“I want a sixtynine figure salary, an X-ray and a pizza pie.” Mme growled.

They ate the humans even though they were gross because they all had diseases. It had been a bad harvest that day.

The salad over, they moved onto the main course. Fresh cheese and four-race pizza with babies on top.

The end xd~


End file.
